Brant County Fire Department
History Brant County was formed in 1999 through the amalgamation of the following municipalities: *Brantford Township *Burford Township *Oakland Township *Onondaga Township *Paris *South Dumfries Township Fire stations Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 61 Dundas St. East, Paris Built 2002 :Tanker 11 - 1990 Spartan Gladiator MFD / E-One (1500/1800) (SN#8469) :Pumper 13 - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN#3084277) :Ladder 16 - 2006 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (1750/250/100' midship tower) (SN#W91895)] :Unit 17 - Ford E rehab/water rescue :Unit 18 - Zodiac Rescue Boat :Unit 94 (Spare) - 1986 Ford F800 / Dependable (250/2500) Fire Station 2 - 3 Airport Rd., Brantford Airport :Pumper 21 - 2003 American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR (????/???) (ex-?) :Unit 24 - 2014 Kenworth / Spartan ERV Fire Station 3 - 13 Potter Dr., Burford Built 1991 :Pumper 31 - 1993 International 4900 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1308) :Pumper/Tanker 32 - 2011 International / Asphodel (1050/2500) :Tanker 35 - 1993 Ford L8000 / 1986 Superior (-/2000) (ex-Calgary Fire Department (body) :Rescue 37 - 2014 Ford F-550 / 1992 Sentinel / Dependable (box ex-Richmond Hill Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) Fire Station 4 - 12 Garnet Dr., Cainsville :Pumper 41 - 1999 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#13701) (ex-Collingwood Fire Department (Ontario)) :Tanker 44 - 2007 Kenworth / Pierce (420/2500) Fire Station 5 - 709 Mount Pleasant Rd., Mount Pleasant opened December7, 2011 :Pumper 51 - 2001 Kenworth T300 / Pierce (1050/800) (SN#2442108)a :Tanker 54 - 2010 Kenworth T300 / Rosenbauer (420/2500) :Pumper 91 (Spare) - 1994 Ford CF8000 / Almonte (840/800) (SN#8717) Fire Station 6 - 734 County Rd. 54, Onondaga :Pumper 61 - 2008 Kenworth T370 / Pierce (1050/1000) :Tanker 64 - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko (port./2500) :Rescue 67 - 2009 Dodge 550 4x4 / Asphodel (125/250) :Unit 68 - Zodiac Rescue Boat Fire Station 7 - 72 Main St. North, St. George :Pumper 71 - 2005 Freightliner M2 / American Lafrance (1050/880) :Tanker 72 - 2006 Freightliner M2 / American Lafrance (625/2500) (SN#48169) :Tanker 74 - 1989 Ford F800 / Hub (-/1500) :Rescue 77 - 2011 Freightliner M2 / Dependable Fire Station 8 - 43 Simcoe St., Scotland Built 1960/1987 :Pumper 81 - 2000 GMC Top Kick / Fort Garry (1050/900/30F) (SN#M6523) :Tanker 84 - 2004 Peterbilt 335 / Danko (port./2500) :Rescue 87 - 1996 GMC Top Kick LP / Dependable heavy rescue Assignment unknown :2005 Freightliner M2 / Dependable tanker (-/2500) :1996 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue :1926 Gotfredson / Bickle parade truck Retired apparatus :2001 Ford E light rescue :1990 Ford C8000 / Amertek pumper (840/500) (SN#...VA03037) :1986 International S1900 / Hub pumper (625/1100) (SN#1170) :1984 Ford F800 Hutchinson Tanker (250/2000) #54 :1984 Ford E / PK Welding light rescue (ex-Brantford Fire Department)#67 :1981 International S1800 / Hutchinson tanker (250/2100) #24 :1981 Ford Chateau light rescue #37 :1978 International L1800 / Hutchinson tanker (250/2000)#44 :1978 Ford C8000 / Saulsbury heavy rescue (ex-Manchester Volunteer Fire Company) #77 :1976 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/600) (SN#76035) #12 :1976 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/600) (SN#75077) #72 :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#74046) #21 :1975 International CO1910B / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#75022)#64 :1975 International Loadstar / King tanker (250/1500) (SN#73069) #34 :1975 Chevrolet C65 / 1956 Marsh/Nordic tanker (500/1500)#85 :1973 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#72037) #51 :1972 Ford C900 / King/Local pumper (1050/2200) (SN#71032) (Tank added onto chassis & body of an ex-London Fire Services snorkel)#84 :1972 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/500/55' telesqurt) (SN#71042)#16 :1971 Ford F700 / King tanker (-/1500) (SN#71004)#75 :1966 Ford C750 / King pumper (625/600) (SN#66087)#72 :1965 International CO1800 / Marsh pumper (500/500) (SN#G1120)#81 External links *Brant County Fire Department Station map Category:Brant County Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Departments operating Asphodel apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Marsh apparatus